1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electronic data verification method. More particularly, the present invention relates to tolerant key verification method.
2. Description of Related Art
Internet's technologies have developed rapidly in recent years. A novel industry is emerging to provide the internet-based services such as trading or multimedia. In order to protect the users of these services, the service provider has to establish a verification mechanism such that only the real users are allowed to access the service. The verification mechanism further prevents the intrusion of the hacker or the loss of the user's personal information.
Key verification mechanism is widely adopted in the conventional technology. For example, the service provider provides each user a key generation hardware that is able to generate a key through the computational method with high complexity. Only the owner of the key generation hardware can generate the key to pass the verification process. However, the development of the computational method with high complexity is time-consuming and cost-consuming. Further, no matter how complex the computational method is, the can still be cracked. Thus, if the conventional method to develop the computational method with high complexity is used, the service provider may not be able to afford the cost.
Accordingly, what is needed is a tolerant key verification method that is able to lower the cost and to be implemented by a computational method with lower complexity as well. The present disclosure addresses such a need.